Heart's Desire
by Kri69
Summary: After Edward breaks up with Bella something...strange happens. Two years later she bumps into the family again but things are so different now what could ever com out of this jumbled mess? And should we really forget Victoria? First fanfiction...be gentle
1. Prologue

_Heart's Desire_

_Prologue _

_He left me. He left me._ That was the only thought my mind could process at that moment. I couldn't move, my body was numb, and my heart felt as if it had been encased in ice. I sat there on the forest floor unaware of the passage of time.

After awhile I forced my limbs to move and some how ended up in my truck. I started driving not set on any particular destination. I realized that I had run out of gas somewhere on the _Indian Island_ near _Fenner RD_ so I got out and walked for awhile until I reached the water.

The sound of the water was so…peaceful. I felt such a pull to the water that grew stronger with each wave that receded from the shore. I pulled my shoes and socks off, rolled up my pant legs then walked to where the waves could just barely reach my toes. That first touch of the water sent so much more joy than I could have ever imagined I'd ever feel again rushing through my body, liquefying my movements and emotions.

I stripped down to my underwear, spontaneously making the decision to go for a swim. The farther into the water I went the easier it was to move, the happier I felt. I dived down and noticed something sparkle at the bottom. It was a diamond stud. "Cute!" I froze realizing the fact that I had just spoke underwater. I lifted my hands to my throat but could feel no difference. I headed for the surface in a panic, but I broke through the surface too soon for me. I was confused, I had never been much of a swimmer and definitely not a very fast one. I looked down and tried to lift a leg out of the water. Instead a powerful azure tail met my sight!


	2. Chapter 1

_Heart's Desire_

_Chapter 1_

_Two years later:_

_**Bella's POV:**_

I was ecstatic when I found out that my tail wasn't **completely **permanent. Whenever I wanted to leave the water I just thought about having legs and there they were. It was a good thing to know since I had to finish school. Once I graduated though, I spent almost all my time in the water. I still visit my parents and the pack occasionally. Oh yeah! I found out about the pack almost right after the Cullens dumped me. Fun guys, though they made it their mission to wet me down whenever they were sure no one not 'in the know' was around, the bunch of pervs.

Mom is still all rapped up in Phil and her California dream life, even hough she lives in Florida. Dad and I have actually gotten alot closer without the distraction known as Edward. He's also dating Allison Uley, Sam and I are thrilled, the both of them have been alone too long.

We also don't have to keep secrets frm them anymore since Paul 'let the wolf out of the bag' so to speak. He claims it's all my fault but honestly, how was I suppose to know that he'd flip his lid when I told them that Mike Newton got me fired because I wouldn't let him sexually harass me at work?

Either way Dad and Allison pulled up into Sam's driveway and caught him bursting out of his cut-off. That was an interesting, and long, conversation. There were several instances in which I thought my Dad might have a heart attack. Sam's mom just gave him one of those "_mom_" looks, you know...the one that makes you feel guilty and spill your guts while apologizing. We had alot to explain and apologize for.

Tonight, I had decided to go to a club in_ Port Lavaca_ called _Sheri's._ I loved the sea but a few hours on land was always fun. Not to mention that my tail turned into this awesome sparkly ocean blue skirt with a slit up to my mid thigh. And the scales on my chest became a pretty golden strapless shirt that showed off my abdomen.

When I walked in to the club Aaliyah's _Are You Feeling Me?_ was playing and I headed straight for the dance floor. It wasn't long before I had lost myself to the music, my body riding the music like it would the currents of the ocean. There was absolutely nothing that could burst my happy little bubble right now…at least, that's what I thought.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I had been waiting for Peter and Charlotte to join me and my…newly rearranged family at some club in _Port Lavaca_. I was watching everyone enjoy themselves but I knew something was going to happen here, tonight. I knew this because it was Peter's idea to meet here and catch up on this specific night.

"Hey Jazz, why aren't you out on the floor with the rest of us," Emmett asked me as he set down with a bottle of Jack.

"I can't really enjoy myself until I find out what my brother knows that he has all of us meeting here." just as I said this Peter and Charlotte walked into the club and over to our table.

"I thought you were talking about me, my ears were tingling," Peter said as he sat in his chair after turning it backwards.

"Yeah, yeah. Now can you tell me why you wanted us all here?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah, everyone come back to the table." Peter said in a normal tone knowing that with our hearing the family would hear him without having to yell across the club over the music. Once everyone was seated he told us, "Someone very important, though potentially dangerous, is coming to this club tonight. We _**all**_ have to be here. That means no sex or scenting breaks outside," he said this looking pointedly at Emmett before continuing. "I'm not sure who it is but most of you know them already. One thing you **have** to remember is to _**stay calm**_. No matter what. Other than that, let's have some fun!"

Okay that was more information then he usually gives up, but still cryptic as hell. I decided not to worry about it just yet and settled in for a night of drinking.

_**Bella's POV:**_

I was totally in the grove. My body weaved effortlessly through the crowd towards the bar. "Tequila and salt please." I called to the bartender and once I had downed the shot and tasted the salt I was ready for another rotation on the dance floor before heading back to the sea.

As I headed back towards the dance floor I thought I saw a flash of bronze hair against impossibly pale skin. My mind had to be playing tricks on me, there's no way they'd be anywhere in _Texas_…right? Right. Oh goodness I've got to stop thinking to myself like this before I go insane. Okay one more trip around the dance floor then back home.

_Beautiful Liar_ was playing when I brushed against something even colder than the ocean, _**vampire!**_ Okay, time to go. Without looking to see if the vampire had noticed me I turned toward the exit only to be confronted with piercing red eyes set in a face so handsome it could have belonged to the statue of _David_.

I turned to go out the back only to be thwarted again this time by a pair of liquid gold colored eyes that complemented the wonderfully colored golden hair. My shock was the only thing that kept my panic at bay. "Jasper?"

"Hello, Bella." That was the last thing I remember hearing before everything went dark.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

When I detected her scent I thought my mind trying to fool me. When her scent wafted by me a second time I turned to survey the crowded dance floor. It wasn't until I heard her voice at the bar though, that my eyes finally landed on her. She was so…_**different**_ and yet, she was exactly the same. She looked exactly like the girl we left behind two years ago. Which is impossible because she's human. Still, she's different…she's graceful, and I definitely remember she could trip on air, Her voice is different too, more sensual, it kind of draws you in. Also, her scent is has changed slightly, you could smell the ocean on her. It was an intoxicating addition to her already delectable scent.

I honed in on her emotions and noticed she felt slightly disturbed by something, but the emotion was gone almost as soon as it was felt. She started to feel relaxed then joyous once she headed out onto the dance floor. Her body moved with a fluidity and grace I've never seen before, even from a vampire. It wasn't until she brushed against me that I realized that I had been following her around the dance floor. Her emotions took another quick turn and I felt how terrified she was. She turned to run from me heading for the front but Peter blocked her way. I could feel her beginning to panic when she turned to go out the back way. I block her way then, feeling her recognition and shock, which I could feel were the only feelings between her and a full blown panic attack. "Jasper?" Bella whispered breathlessly.

"Hello, Bella." I said right before she fainted. I caught her just as her legs gave out.

"Get her outside-back way, now!" Peter told me urgently. I didn't hesitate or stop until I knew there was no one human around. The family was right behind me. Peter spoke then, "The water, take her to the water." the direction confused me but I didn't ask questions, Peter had never steered me wrong before. Once at the water's edge I laid her down. As soon as the next wave came ashore and touched her skin Bella's clothes shimmered and became a beautiful azure colored tail and the same color scales covered her chest. Her hair, which already reached the middle of her back, grew even longer past her hips and became a deep rich black with azure highlights. Bella was certainly not human anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

_Heart's Desire_

_Chapter 2_

_**Bella's POV:**_

When I opened my eyes I was outside. I could feel the caress of the water on the lower half of my tail and longed to dive into the ocean. Then I suddenly remembered why I had fainted and realized the only way I could have ended up outside near the water.

I sat up quickly and willed my tail away before noticing that I was surrounded. Before I had the chance to freak out however, I caught sight of Jasper. I relaxed slightly instinctively knowing that as long as he was there I would most likely survive my most recent surface excursion.

"So…why are you guys here? Had an itch to party too?" I asked trying not to feel anything and failing miserably. I definitely felt a little self-conscious about the fact that they had seen me with my tail. I also felt a little uneasy about the red color of two of the vampires.

"You're a MERMAID!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. I'd forgotten how child-like he could be…it was refreshing.

"Yeah? Really? How come **I** didn't know?" I asked sarcastically as I stood.

"Bella, what happened? How did you come to be this way?" Carlisle asked awe and concern evident in his voice.

"What happened? How did I come to be this way?" I asked mockingly. "Why would you even want to know?" I yelled getting angrier with every word.

"Why would we not? You are a part of our family-" I interrupted Carlisle with a loud hiss. "Family? What do any of you know about family? Family doesn't abandon you without a word.** Family **doesn't destroy you and leave you alone on the forest floor-" Loud growls echoed out across the ocean at my last few words. "Oh! I'm sorry. Was that supposed to be **our little secret** _**Edward**_? My bad, I didn't know that."

"Edward, you little bastard! How could you do that to my sister! I'll rip your fucking head off!" Emmett bellowed as he swung at Edward's face. Edward, not even trying to dodge, took the hit right a cross the jaw cracks and fissures appearing on his face from the impact. Some strawberry blond chick ran up to Edward putting herself between him and Emmett.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" The strawberry blonde yelled then turned towards Emmett. "What has gotten into you?"

"Are you deaf or dumb? Did you not hear what she just said? That jackass, your mate, dumped Bella in the forest then left her there **alone**!" Emmett must have said more but I couldn't hear any more. There was a loud roaring in my ears, my body was losing it's fluidity. I needed to go. I need the sea. I started backing away towards the water I could feel behind me. When my feet touched water I turned to dive but was lifted off of my feet before I could make my escape.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I was watching the exchange between Emmett, Tanya and Edward. When Emmett made a comment about Edward being Tanya's however, I was overcome with multiple emotions. Relived loss, deep heartbreaking pain, then an all encompassing numbness followed by an urgent longing and a strong pull towards ocean.

Just as I realized who's emotions I was channeling Peter nodded toward the water, "She's making a run for it." We all turned to see Bella running to deeper water. I didn't even realize I had reacted until I had Bella in my arms.

"No! No, I have to go to the sea! I've been gone too long I **have** to go!" Next thing I knew Bella and I were both underwater and she was swimming away. Even with my speed I couldn't catch up to her. The only thing letting me know she was still definitely in the vicinity were her emotions, which were now peaceful, calm and joyful.

I went back to the shore, feeling Bella following me her curiosity building. Once I was on dry land with the family I asked them what happened, honestly confused. "You got pulled under by the water." Peter answered. "It was really cool actually this little mini-wave came out of nowhere and pulled you out into open water."

"Oh well at least you had a great show." I growled. I heard giggling in the distance and felt Bella's mirth, her emotions making me relax involuntarily. "She's still out there?" Carlisle asked. "Yeah, but I don't think she'll be inclined to join us ashore any time soon." I replied.

Alice walked over to Edward, who had finally gotten to his feet, and slapped him hard across the face. "This is all your fault! I told you, you had to give us a chance to say goodbye and you wouldn't! Then you _**promised**_ that you would give our letters to her and **obviously** you lied about to! You bastard! I fucking hate you! You lost me a sister!" Alice was on and no one other than Tanya was inclined to stop her.

Once her anger had subsided I figured it was time to find out how we could get Bella back. "So, does anyone know anything about mermaids?" I asked hopefully.

"I only know what I've read and in my research of the supernatural." Carlisle said. "There are two types: those that are born and those that become mermaids. Bella is, obviously, one of the latter. Those that become mermaids have been harmed by love in one way or another. This causes them to harden their heart from the world and turn to the sea for comfort and a way to wash away every emotion except for the purest and most innocent of emotions. In turn the sea takes the warmth of their heart until it is as cold and unforgiving as the ocean. This can be dangerous for both the mermaid and anyone she might have her sights on."

"Why is that? I thought mermaids were supposed to be in harmony with the sea?" Eleazar questioned. "And normally that would be the case but because they were first human those who become mermaids eventually either try to hold on to what little humanity they have left and slowly become human again. Or , if they spend too much time on land with their negative feelings, they can harbor them in their heart. Those feelings can turn them into **sirens **they'll _**kill**_ anyone they bespell with their song. There have only been about six documented cases where a human has become a mermaid, stayed a mermaid for a long period of time and kept harmony with the ocean."

"We can't take that chance" I said, "We have to try and get her to embrace her humanity."

"If we try to get her to let her humanity take hold of her we will have to get her to except her negative feelings. Those, especially the painful ones, could just turn her into a siren at a very rapid pace." Carlisle warned.

"What are the odds? What are the odds that would be the outcome?" I asked urgently, not really understanding why it was so important to me.

"Fifty-fifty."

"And if we leave her be?"

"Over half the cases I've studied became sirens." Carlisle answered hopelessly.

"Then we have to try. You know better than anyone that Bella would hate herself if she killed anyone." I said vehemently.

"You are right. She'll have a better chance with us, but we'll have to be delicate about it." Carlisle agreed.

"Now there's only one problem… Anyone know how to catch a mermaid when she doesn't want to be caught?"


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N:Okay i finally figured out how to read my reviews so I say "THANK YOU!" to everyone that reviewed AND everyone that didn't. Also just so there is absolutly NO confusion I DO NOT own the "Twilight" saga I'm just borrowing Stephanie Meyer characters._**

_Heart's Desire_

_Chapter 3_

_**Bella's POV:**_

I can't believe I ran into the Cullens! Ha-ha! The looks on their faces¾priceless. I sighed and delighted myself in watching air bubbles float to the surface. They kept trying to catch me while I'm in the water. I would have told them that nothing could be faster than a mermaid in water but I was having too much fun swimming circles around them. And I now know exactly how deep a vampire can dive before their skin starts to crack.

When they weren't playing in the water they were on land trying to plan. Meanwhile I would sleep or collect sparkles, sometimes I would collect them when we were playing but its more relaxing by myself. I was getting a little bored though so I figured it was probably time to go. I decided to head away from the Americas, I hadn't actually crossed oceans yet. It would be a new adventure!

I found myself swimming through the _Strait of Gibraltar_ and soon after on the way to Italy. I followed the shore trying to find a way inland by mostly traveling through water. I ended up swimming up the _Cecina River_ until I hit the city _Cecina_, Then I had to walk toward the train station where I charmed my way on to a train that took me to _Volterra Saline._ After getting directions I walked to a bus stop and snuck on a bus that took me to the walls of _Volterra._

I wandered around the city for a long time. I visited museums, the libraries, and the cathedral. I basically followed the tourists around the city. I eventually found myself herded onto a tour bus, though by this time I had been trying to find my way out of the city and back to the ocean. When I was finally able to get off of the bus we were standing in front of a very large iron wrought gate. I could see that pass the gate was a grandiose, if ancient, castle and got a sudden chill up my spine. My instincts where screaming at me to run, and that's exactly what I did.

I'm not sure if I got very far because I was hopelessly lost. So, instead of wandering around the city in the dark. I followed my nose to a lake and dived right in. I found a secluded spot and settled in for the night.

I woke up feeling tense and scared, something that never happens to me when I have my tail. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was in a large tank of some sort. I rose out of the water and willed my tail away as I tried to get out.

"Ah! Isn't she beautiful? Such a beautiful creature should definitely be part of our collection wouldn't you say Caius, Marcus?" A dark haired vampire asked in an excited voice that would be more suited to a five year old child.

"She'd better serve as a slave or even a toy for the guard Aro. No need to have something so useless taking up space here otherwise." The pale blond vampire answered. He looked like I man who was angry with the world and quick to violence, which was definitely in accordance with his words.

"I believe she shouldn't stay here. She has ties to several of our kind, very strong ties indeed. She obviously belongs to another coven and we would not want to come across as thieves. Though I must say she definitely strikes a cord within me." The other dark haired vampire said. As he spoke his bored expression became more lively almost happy even.

Other than the fact that they held me captive in a tank-as if that weren't reason enough-I couldn't figure out why there was something different about these particular vampires…That is, until I looked at their eyes. They were red! I gasped and backed away from them until I hit the tank wall on the opposite side.

"Calm down little one, calm down. No need to be frightened." The one called Aro said starting to take a few steps forward.

"Please, please don't kill me. Please, just, let me go. Let me go home to the sea I'm begging you please." By the time I was done I was almost sobbing.

"She speaks! Wonderful! Tell us child how have you come to be in our city?" Aro asked.

"Perhaps she would be more comfort able out of the tank Aro." The vampire named Marcus suggested.

"Yes, yes! Of course! Come child, you tell us your story and then we will discuss your return to the sea." Aro said reaching out to help me from the tank.

I was hesitant to believe them but I figured that if they were going to eat me they wouldn't want to talk to me. So, I agreed and excepted Aro's help out of the tank. As soon as my feet hit solid ground I started to feel light-headed. Before my knees even started to buckle I was suddenly in a large room, sitting on a very comfortable chair, in front of three large chairs on a dais.

"What… What happened? Where am I?" I asked, disoriented and scared.

"Not to worry child. We simply moved you into the throne room. We also thought you would be more comfortable in a chair." Aro said answering my panicked questions.

"Tell us then, why are you in _Volterra_?" Caius snapped making me jump.

"Um, well… I just wanted to cross waters at first, but everything in this country is so captivating-if not sparkly. I just had to come on shore. That I am in this city is simply because I was following tourists around. That is until a group I had accidentally got caught in the middle of got on a bus that brought us to a huge castle that scared the scales out of me. So, I hightailed it away from there, found a lake to spend the night in and woke up here in a tank."

"And the coven you have ties to?" Marcus inquired. "What of them?"

I noticed Aro was extremely interested in my answer. "The only vampires I know personally are the Cullen family." As I said their name Aro visibly deflated. They left me in forks after I got a paper cut and Jasper took a snap at me. I'm not exactly sure how I became a mermaid. I went swimming, felt this overwhelming sense of joy and then I noticed I could breath underwater and that I had a tail." I shrugged as I said this. "Luckily I found that I could still walk on land whenever I wanted. The Cullens found me one night in Texas and have been playing 'catch the mermaid' ever since."

"I see… I think we should give them a call, don't you Aro?" Marcus said politely.

"Yes, yes I believe we should." Aro agreed.

"Can I go now? I _**need **_the sea. Please, I won't bother you any more. So…please, please let me go home." I knew I was begging but I didn't care. I needed the ocean, sooner rather than later. Of course, dealing with vampires is tricky business and I ended up with an escort and vow that I would come back to visit every month for a week. Apparently the interest Marcus has shown me is unheard of and very welcome from his usual boredom with life in general.

I was loving my time in the ocean when I realized it was almost sun up. I returned to the Volturi castle with my escort. I was _**not**_ prepared for what happened next.

_**Carlisle**__**'s POV:**_

When my phone rang I didn't even think to check my caller id hoping it was one of my family with news of Bella. "Hello?"

"Carlisle, my old friend. I have a very reliable source here that has proof of you being a _**very bad boy**_. I would like for you and your family to come to _Volterra _as soon as possible." Aro said getting right to the point for once.

"Of, of course Aro. I'm sure your source must be mistaken but my family and I will be there shortly." I replied.

"See that you do friend, see that you do." Aro said as he hung up.

I couldn't fathom what anyone could have said or show Aro that would have him so angry with us, but rather than dwelling on that I called the family and told them we were to meet in _Volterra._ I took hold of Irina's hand and we headed toward the nearest airport.

_**Jasper's POV:**_

I was searching the coastline with Peter and Charlotte when Peter abruptly decided that we should head to Italy. We had been there about two days when Carlisle called saying we had been summoned to _Volterra._ We had already been headed that way so we were closer than anyone else.

When we reached the city walls we were met by some of the guard. One of the shorter ones, a young woman by the sound of her voice, stepped forward asking about the rest of the family.

"We're kind of scattered right now. We're looking for someone. The others should be here soon." I answered. She didn't seem pleased.

"Very well, I suppose you can be shown inside until the others arrive. Demetri, Felix." Two taller cloaked individuals stepped away from the crowd and we were led to a hidden door in the wall that, I assumed, led directly into the Volturi's castle. We were led past an empty receptionist desk, though my senses told me it wasn't always empty, through several long corridors and finally into a room.

"You are to remain here until the rest of your coven has arrived or the kings request your presence." With that the left the room but stayed out in the hallway. "Apparently we are guilty until proven innocent." I said irritated that my search for Bella was being put on hold.

"No worries Major. Very good things will be happing while we are here. I _**know**_ it." Peter said confidently. I suppose I would just have to wait for everyone to arrive then.


	5. Chapter 4

_Heart's Desire_

_Chapter 4_

_**Jasper's POV:**_

Once everyone had arrived we were led in to the throne room. Aro seemed his usual eccentric self, but his emotions were far from happy. I wasn't sure what kind of proof this **witness** had but I truly believe that Aro believed it.

"Welcome my friend. It's a shame that we reunite under these circumstances." Aro said his emotions reflecting his words.

"Yes, well, I was hoping to find out exactly what the circumstances are that we meet under." Carlisle replied taking care to keep difference in his tone while still being friendly.

"He knows about Bella somehow." Edward whispered, either from the shock I felt poring off of him or the fear. I couldn't tell which.

"Yes, our lovely little Bella." I didn't like the way he called Bella theirs and I barely contained my growl.

"How could you leave a human after revealing yourselves to her? How could you call her _**family**_ and then leave without saying goodbye? How could _**YOU**_, _**EDWARD**_, be so callous and cold and leave her **HEARTBROKEN** on the forest floor?" Everyone stood shocked at Marcus' outburst. He had never spoken so much in all the time since his mate's death. And I had _**never**_ heard of him raising his voice in anger over **anything!** The type of anger I felt from him was weird. It was a father's outrage over the treatment of his beloved daughter.

"Yes, **Edward** what could you have been thinking?" Aro demanded. "I think I'd like to read _**you**_ first."

Something about the way Edward reluctantly stepped forward told me he knew that Aro already knew what he was going to see. They stood, Aro clasping Edward's hand tightly, for a very long time. When they withdrew from one another Edward was terrified where Aro was enraged.

"Well Edward, I can see how you would go threw such lengths to keep your family in the dark about your actions while still keeping Bella human. You deserve death of the worst kind." Aro stated calmly, though his anger grew with every word.

"I wonder how your family and your **mate's** family would react upon hearing this new information. Don't you Edward? _**Tanya?**_" Everyone shifted their gaze towards Tanya, who had fallen back behind us. " I think I will send for your coven Tanya, you and Edward will be detained until their arrival." Aro said and just as his guard got hold of the duo, the doors opened, and in walked Bella.

The relief I felt at seeing her made me realized that I had been worried sick for her. Made me realize that I had _**ached**_ to see her again and know that she was safe and whole. The rush of feelings I had at the sight of her standing there made me realize…that I was in love with her.

A snicker to my left drew my eyes to my know it all brother. "You bastard. You knew, didn't you?" I yelled advancing on him.

"I had an inkling is all, and I know you don't like incomplete information so I said nothing." Peter said backing away from me with his hands out in a placating gesture.

"I ought to beat the hell outta you." I growled out.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." Aro stated bringing everyone's attention to him again before pretty boy decided to throw a fit.

"NO! It's not possible! _**YOU**_ above all else don't deserve her you _**monster!**_ Her blood is mine and no one like **you **will ever have it! AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!" Edwards cry of pain cut off his maniacal, obsessive rant.

"Thank you Jane. Bella, would you join us please?" Marcus asked. Bella walked around our group up **on to** the dais before sitting on the ground next to Marcus' chair with her legs folded under her. As soon as she was seated her tail made an appearance as she placed her head on the side of Marcus' leg. She peeked out from underneath her beautiful hair and proclaimed, "I guess the game is over."

_**Bella's POV:**_

At first I was shocked that everyone was here, but Edward's outburst had me ready to run back to the sea. When Marcus called for me though I had to go to him, after I had told them my story I had gotten to know each of them. Marcus was so much more compassionate than the other two, once you got to know him.

I couldn't help but relax into myself as I sat next to Marcus and let my tail show. Most of the guard, not knowing exactly why I was here, gasped audibly. As I addressed the Cullen clan stating that our game was obviously over.

"So, what's got Edward all worked up?" I asked.

"Not just yet dear, not just yet." Aro answered. "We haven't gotten all the facts yet. Though apparently congratulations are in order."

"Why?"

"All of the Cullens have found their true mates since they left you that night."

"_**What?**_"

"Oh, yes. I forgot, you did not know that they were only companions. Yes well, you know with whom Edward is with. Carlisle has found his true mate in Irina, while Esme is mated to Eleazar. Emmet belongs to Alice and Rose, though her mate is not present has, remarkably, been tied to Jacob."

"Who's Jasper with?" I asked a strange feeling starting to settle in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah," Marcus answered, "that would be you child."

"_**ME?**_" I squeaked. My head was spinning and I couldn't breath properly. I felt my self falling then I heard gasps from everyone before everything went black.

_**Marcus' POV:**_

I had never felt fear as I had when my dear Bella disappeared from my side. One moment she was there and I could sense her feeling faint. The next…she was gone erased from every single one of my senses. Just as I was beginning to panic, The Major spoke up.

"She is still here. I can sense her emotions still. Perhaps, Your Majesty, you shouldn't have informed her quite so abruptly." he said as he walked towards the dais once he made it to the spot where Bella disappeared. He knelt down reached out his hand and suddenly- Bella reappeared.

She looked even paler than usual and her hair fanned out around her head in a beautiful way despite the situation. I was suddenly not so sure that this wonderful child that I had come to love as much as a daughter of my own flesh was as immortal as she seemed.

"Carlisle, you don't think this could set it in motion, do you?" The Major asked.

"I'm not sure, it could but it might also reverse the effects…though until she wakes up we won't know for sure. There's also the fact that you aren't the cause of her condition." Carlisle replied with an expression on his face that caused me to worry for my poor girl.

"What do you mean? What are you to talking about?" I asked, anxiety making my tone sharper than normal.

_**Major's POV:**_

I looked at _**King **_Marcus and growled out, "It means, _**your majesty **_that my mate could possibly turn into a murdering _**siren**_ because of your abrupt announcement." I would have said more but the subject of our conversation was coming to. I could feel her emotions fluctuating erratically before settling into a strange fluid mixture of calm, playfulness, and curiosity.

As soon as her eyes opened the need to claim her almost overwhelmed the need to get her back to herself again. Thankfully, or should I say annoyingly, the Captain chose that moment to speak.

"Well at least she fainted instead of calling us liars and bolting to the nearest shoreline."

"That was not funny Peter." Charlotte said smacking the Captain on the back of his head, hard.

"Ouch! Woman, I wasn't trying to be funny I was merely commenting on what could of happened but didn't." Captain spoke as he rubbed the spot on his head.

"Enough!" I growled, lifting my mate in to my arms. I made my way across the room to the door. Once in the corridor I headed off to find a room away from the scents of everyone else in the castle.

After finding a suitable room I laid her out on the bed and adjusted us so that her head was resting in my lap so I could run my fingers through her hair. The emotions I felt from her ebbed and flowed seamlessly into one another. I could barely keep track of them, but one emotion was constant…love. I could only hope that emotion was meant for me.

"Great, now I sound like Jasper. As if I don't have enough problems right now." I growled at myself. I could feel her awakening and turned her face so that I would be the first thing she saw. Her eyes fluttered open and for a split second she seemed confused. When she recognized me, the smile that lit her face rendered me momentarily speechless.

Her hand reached up and stroked my cheek right before she spoke, "Hello, Major."


	6. Heart's Desire AN

_**A/N:**__** I know, I know! It's been forever since I updated but my on line classes heve ended and I've got a week before the new semester starts so I'll be writing and looking for a job and updating as fast as humanly possible. So please don't hate me.**_


End file.
